


The prince and the angel

by 0000000iiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0000000iiii/pseuds/0000000iiii
Summary: Kagehina au but this time hinata's an literal angel in all sense of the word and kageyama is well kageyama :)))
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The prince and the angel

“I saw him running this way! Hurry up we can’t lose the crown prince again!”

Hearing the voice, Kageyama quickly hid behind a wall and clasped his hands over his mouth hoping the maid would pass by without noticing him. He was already so close to escaping this wretched party, he couldn’t get caught this time. If they caught him, they’d definitely force him to sit through another hour of greetings and half an hour was more than enough for him. He’d tried to negotiate with his parents, but it only increased their suspicions. 

“It seems he didn’t go this way, let’s check the other side”

Kageyama let out a sigh of relief and peeked out from behind the wall. The hallway was completely clear lacking any sense of human presence except his own. He quickly ran over to his exit and opened the door to the courtyard and climbed over the fence. Through the forest he ran and soon the town with its sparkling lights came into sight. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his face and re-adjusted his mask to make sure no one would figure out his identity and he finally entered the town.

Admiring around at the lanterns and decorations surrounding him, Kageyama strolled around the festival until a sweet scent stopped him in his tracks. He turned to see a short blonde haired girl accompanied by a boy of equally tiny stature with head of messy orange hair selling candied apples together. 

Seeing his stare, the girl walked over and asked , “Would you like to buy a candied apple, sir?”

“Oh um, sure,” Kageyama replied averting his gaze realizing he’d been staring at them for quite a while.

“Then just in a bit” She turned and quickly ran back to call the boy over. 

When the boy finally stood in front of Kageyama, his first thought was that the boy was even shorter close up. 

“Pick any one you like, these ones are covered in caramel, these ones—-“ As the boy spoke for some reason Kageyama couldn’t focus at all as the small little things the boy did as he talked like how every once in a while his lips would curl to form a slight smile, or how when he looked up Kageyama could see the light fall on his lashes, or how when he looked down his fluffy orange hair would fall down and slightly obscure his eyes.

“Hey, were you even listening to me? I just asked you which one! Don’t look down on me just because I’m small, that’s only because I’m still growing” The little boy huffed as if trying to appear powerful. And unbeknownst to even himself Kageyama’s lips curled up into a haughty smile.

“Quit smirking at me!” The boy immediately shouted.

“Huh? Me? Dumbass.” Kageyama retorted curtly.

“Dumbass?! Did you just call me a dumbass?” The small boy answered indignantly and reaching up to grab Kageyama’s collar the small boy let go of his basket completely and all the candied apples fell to the ground. Holding Kageyama by the neck the boy angrily exclaimed “I have a name! It’s Hinata—-“ but before he could finish the girl he was with grabbed him by the collar and pried him away from Kageyama.

“YOU IDIOT” She shouted right into his face. And as she bent down to pick up the fallen apples she continued “Now how am I supposed to face Kiyoko-san, am I supposed to tell her because I was with an idiot who dropped the apples he was supposed to sell we came back again having failed, ughh at this rate I want to file for a different partner” 

The boy, whose name he now knew to be Hinata, immediately bent down to help the girl as he fell into a complete state of panic. As Tobio looked down at Hinata, he could see that his face had flushed to the point even his ears were bright red.

“Y-yachi-san, p—please don’t tell Kiyoko-sa—an” he stuttered full of fear, as the duo picked up the last few apples. 

The girl, whose name Tobio concluded to be Yachi, pulled Hinata up and bowed  
“We’re extremely sorry for that, please excuse his idio—-“ Yachi stopped pulling Hinata down into a bow before continuing “—cy he’ll be reflecting on his actions”

Tobio tilted his head to one side and asked “I mean I guess I could buy all your apples if you need to sell them that badly, I mean I’m in the mood for candied apples anyways, so—-“

Hinata’s eyes immediately lit up at the prospect, however Yachi soon interrupted “Nope that’s alright” and dragged Hinata away.

As the two walked away, well more clearly as Yachi dragged Hinata away, Tobio stood dumbstruck at the swiftness at which his proposal had been completely shot down. It took him a while before he composed himself again by which time Yachi and Hinata had already disappeared deep into the crowd. The rest of the night Tobio continued to wander through the festivities stopping at a few food stands and admiring the street performances, yet in the back of his mind the image of the small redhead still didn’t seem to fade. Well, it’s not like we’ll ever meet again Tobio kept on thinking to himself as he went back that day.

“Yachi-san stop stop, why can’t we take him up on that offer”

“You know well enough why not, we’ve still got 6 days left right, and if we accepted that offer there’s no way Kiyoko-san would accept such a solution, you should know that well enough by now”

Hinata sighed in return unable to put forth any argument. 

“Still that was pretty kind of that boy right, Hinata? We should look out for him in the future”

Hinata didn’t respond.

“Hinata?” Yachi waved her hand in front of his face “Hello Hinata earth to—-“ Slowly a mischievous smile formed across her face “Ah I get it, could it be Hinata you lik—“  
But before she finished Hinata hurried off.

“That’s not it!” Hinata shouted, continuing at his fast pace.

“Hinata! Wait for me!” She called as she quickly rushed to catch up.


End file.
